Bloody Valentine
by TeamReiRei
Summary: a songfic of how Kraven felt & thought right before he shot Michael.


**I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry**

For days he has been forced to listen to his most hated word, "Michael." His beloved just kept going on and on about her obsession with a pathetic human named Michael. Now look at what has happened, a war has broken out, secrets discovered, and hearts broken.

_I will find this "Michael" and when I do, I'm going to kill him. _Kraven thought as he climbed back down the ladder to hide himself from Victor, and slipped.

**When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time**

**There was...  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find**

Kraven fell a long distance down, still clutching his gun which was infused with silver bullets. Forgetting he even had the gun, while falling he thought of ways he would do it. He wasn't exactly sure how he would kill Michael but he did know that it had to be painful.

_He deserves it. After causing me so much pain from taking away my queen-to-be, he deserves a slow and painful death._

Finally, he had hit the ground hard, then looked up to make sure Victor and his men didn't notice him.

_Ow. Okay, he can either be bled dry from my own fangs or I could even cut out his heart he lovedMY Selene with, and give it to her as a present._

Kraven tried to raise to his knees, using the chunk of stone next to him for support. When he put his hand down on that stone to help himself up, he heard a soft noise. He glanced gently at his hand, which he came to realize, that three of his fingers were still wrapped around the handle of the gun and the other, still around the trigger. This would be painful enough.

_Perfect._

**When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time**

**Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight**

The man whose black, icy heart was broken, stood up and tried to shake off the pain in his legs and back; he straightened up and started to look for a way out. Once he did find his way out, he would find Michael.

_And once I do find him, I'm going to shoot himstraight in the heart. Just like he did to me when he stole Selene from me._

Kraven hurried through the darkness, hoping that Selene and her "new pet" haven't escaped just yet, and he finally reached a door. He looked behind him, incase Victor found him. Never can be too careful…..and then, who is to open the door but him? The one he was hunting, came straight to him. Kraven looked straight over Michael's shoulder and noticed that his precious Selene was right by Michael's side, instead of his. Seeing this, sent a feeling of sharp pain to his heart.

**He dropped you off I followed him home  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him he begged me not to do…  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm So In Love With You!**

This was it, this where Kraven would get not only his revenge but his queen too. He held up the silver pistol and pulled the trigger. Then again, and then again. Michael collapsed to ground and Selene rushed to his side.

Kraven walked out of the dark tunnel and found Selene at Michael's side, once again.

"That's enough. You're coming with me!" Kraven went to Selene and grabbed hold of her arm, only for I to be snatched back.

"I hope I live long enough to see Victor choke the life out of you!"

Kraven told Selene how her family really died and even, for the final time, that she belongs with him, but she still rejected him.

_Why? Why him over me? Why did she choose a worthless lycan over me?_

Kraven, then, could not control his emotions. He couldn't bare to see her live happily ever after with someone other than himself.

"So be it."

**Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
TONIGHT!**


End file.
